The ability to express large quantities of recombinant proteins is desirable in many applications and of economical necessity for many industries. This is especially true for products that are of low value, products with small profit margin, technical enzymes (e.g., protease and lipases for detergents) and proteins for in vivo diagnostics (cholesterol oxidase, penicillin-G acylase). There are several expression systems available for the expression of heterologous genes. However, the most valuable, versatile and perhaps the best system for the expression of heterologous proteins is Escherichia coli. There are many publications on the essential elements needed to express heterologous proteins in high levels. One of the most essential elements is the promoter used to express the heterologous genes. The promoter used should be strong. Some of the more frequently used strong promoters for the expression of heterologous genes are the promoters from P.sub.L, tac, trp, trc and the T7 promoter described by Studier et al. The promoters used are generally regulatable. This feature is essential if the target protein to be expressed is toxic to the host. In general, the stronger the promoter, the more RNA will be transcribed from the DNA leading to the accumulation of messenger RNA. Besides strong regulatable promoters, other elements are also involved in the expression of heterologous genes. The efficiency of the translation is involved in maximizing the expression of heterologous genes. The efficiency of translation can be affected by the mRNA 5'-terminus sequences as well as by the 5' end hairpin structure of the mRNA. Generally, a functional ribosome binding site containing a Shine-Dalgarno (SD) sequence properly positioned to an AUG initiation codon is essential for efficient translation. Variation in the distance between the SD sequence and the AUG codon are known to affect mRNA translation. Studies have also shown when the SD sequence or the AUG initiation codon is sequestered in a double-stranded region of the mRNA, translation is less efficient due to the blocking of the accessibility of these sequences to the ribosome. Some other factors that have been reported to affect the efficient expression of heterologous genes are the stability of the messenger RNAs, the susceptibilities of the protein products to proteolysis and the effect of the host genetic background. Although there is a wealth of information about the elements that affect the overall efficiency of a plasmid based expression system, there are other elements that have not been studied which may be involved in the expression of heterologous genes.